Love For Imladris' Daughter
by Raven Elendil Black
Summary: Milyla was gone for so long, and now she returns, in pain. Yet the pain is worse for Legolas, because she seems to becoming closer to death everyday, and her memories fade
1. The Time of Words

Wait. It is all that we can do. It has been long since Milyla left, and Rivendell still waits for its child. The nights grow cold without her presence. Arwen has fled from her father and Aragorn to the safety here in Lothlorien. She speaks to none other than myself and Celeborn. Elrohir worries of his sister, as his brother has fallen dead. The earth is no longer safe. Suaron and the dark forces have been destroyed, yet an unknown evil lingers. It has since Milyla left. Since than, all elven kingdoms besides Lothlorien have no safety. Gondor and Arnor are at war, with King Elessar dying. Rohan has forgotten peace, and the Rides fight each other. Elrond is sick, and the heir of Gondor and Arnor has forgotten himself, tending to his father, while the few daughters of Men who have stayed in Minas Tirith tend to their brother, who is becoming sick himself. The youngest three daughters of Men have been thrown to the Elves, with the youngest tending to her grandfather Elrond, and the oldest of these three in Mirkwood, with Legolas and his people. The middle of the three is here, alone, not speaking to even her mother. Only the Shire remains in health of any, yet Frodo Baggins seems to want to escape his home. Every day, more elves and people leave their homes for Lothlorien. Should this evil not be killed, the world shall suffer. The world itself is as cold as the nights. No warmth remains, even here in Lothlorien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It is not a choice, Prince Legolas. If you do not, you have no chance." A tall black-haired gray-eyed elf spoke quietly to another elf. The elf had on long flowing robes, and his gaze seemed to pierce the eyes of the other. Beside him, on the right, sat another elf, identical in appearance, with a somewhat younger look, however.  
  
"Lord Elrond, if it is not a choice, then I must stay. To defy is better than to go and search in vain." Legolas replied in anger. His long blonde hair swayed a little in the wind, and his gray eyes glared back into Elrond's.  
  
"Legolas, it is not in vain in which you search for Milyla, it is in hope." The younger elf next to Elrond stood up to address Legolas. "You know as well as any elf of Imladris that Milyla would do the same, would you be lost. She would search in hope. Why can you not?"  
  
"Elrohir, Milyla has courage beyond the imagination. This should explain her disappearance. She took no warning seriously, unless that which she was warned of proved true. You as well know she took no heed of the thought the Ring was back until the council. Why do you waste your time on things that cannot be recovered?" Legolas asked. Elrond and Elrohir were asking of him something that could not be done.  
  
"Prince Legolas, should you stay, it is the same as if you were to say you care for her no more. Is this the message you wish to send?" Elrond questioned of Legolas.  
  
"It is not. However, I must follow my heart, and my heart tells me she is dead." With that, Legolas walked from Elrond's study, back to his rooms. There he was greeted by Elendil, the youngest of King Elessar's daughters. Elendil had come to Imladris two years ago, two months after Milyla's disappearance. It had been then Lord Elrond had been taken ill, with the news of his son dead, and his daughter fleeing to Lothlorien. Since that time Elendil had cared for him, and all others to enter Imladris. It was no surprise to Legolas to find Elendil waiting for him in his rooms.  
  
"Elendil."  
  
"Legolas." As Elendil rose from Legolas' bed, her long light brown hair fell to the middle of her back, and her blue/gray eyes stared into the gray of Legolas. It seemed to Legolas Elendil had taken the appearance of Milyla, with some changes due to Elendil's parentage. "What is that Lord Elrond asked of you?"  
  
"Nothing more than something that could never be done." Legolas gazed sadly at the floor, as he could not bear to look at Elendil any longer.  
  
"Would this have to do with finding Milyla?" Elendil walked over to him, and being a tad shorter than him, she picked up his face with his finger, bringing his gaze into her own. "What makes you doubt Milyla's being? Milyla is strong, and wise, though she might take warnings lightly. I do not believe Milyla was taken, but that she left, and had she left, she would have done so for a good reason. She would not do anything she thought would kill her, or hurt you."  
  
"Which brings us to the fact she did not leave of her own accord?"  
  
"No it does not. Legolas, why must you be the most stubborn of all the elves? I swear, you are worse than Elrohir, and that is certainly saying something."  
  
"And you are the worst princess of Men, and that it also saying something considering how Elenty is a prat."  
  
"What does that matter? I am amazed you just figured out that Elenty is a prat." Elendil turned red at Legolas' mention of her sister. It was true, Elenty was a prat, yet she was also the eldest of the three princesses who had been sent to the Elves, which did in a way explain why Legolas had been so eager to leave Mirkwood. "Tell me, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, how is my sister at caring for elves?"  
  
"Very badly. Unless she stops trying to help us, we are all going to die, and only the elves of Imladris and Lothlorien will remain." Legolas and Elendil laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Undomiel, safe is Lothlorien, however, you have a duty to Elessar." Arwen could hear the voice of her grandmother Galadriel ringing in her head.  
  
"Grandmother, please. Since Milyla left, the world is in pain. I must stay here."  
  
"As you wish Undomiel. But remember, it would help Elessar more to return." 


	2. The Memory Girl Returns

Writer's note: I forgot to say this, while the idea and characters of Middle-Earth belong respectively to JRR Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate, Milyla is my own characters, the names of the daughters of Aragorn and Arwen are mine, and this situation is mine. Buh-bye!!!  
  
"You waste your time Galadriel. Nothing can save me now. I bid you to go to Lothlorien and spend your days with your mother." King Elessar lay in his bed while his eldest daughter Galadriel sat by his side caring for him. He was very sick, and his hair was gray, his eyes to match.  
"Ada*, time goes slow for the sick, yet fast for the healthy. I wish time to go faster for you. That is why I care for you, when my brother cannot." Galadriel's long thick black hair fell into Elessar's face as she leaned over him. She pushed it away, letting her gray eyes shine through. "Do you think your children care not for you? While Elendil, Elenty, and Evenstar may be with the elves, they only left at your command."  
"Yeldë*, amin delotha lle*. You care too much." Elessar laughed, as did Galadriel.  
"Amin delotha lle yourself Ada. You don't care enough."  
"I care plenty."  
"You do not!"  
"I am King Elessar! I care enough!"  
"And I am your yeldë, and I say not enough." Galadriel laughed as Elessar turned red.  
"I'm not going to deal with you."  
"Then don't."  
"I won't."  
"You are."  
"Listening to you is enough to kill me."  
"Yet you stay alive Ada."  
"Yeldë, it won't last long at this rate." They laughed together, and from the doorway of King Elessar's bedroom, Galadriel's sister, Natila, laughed silently along with them, wishing she could share this joyous moment with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amin mela lle*, Milyla." Legolas glanced out the window of his rooms, and thought about the last few days. It had been a week since his meeting with Elrond and Elrohir, and something was bothering him. What had Elendil meant by "What makes you doubt Milyla's being?" Wasn't it clear? Milyla was gone, and it had been years. As his thoughts turned from time to memories of Milyla, one stuck out in his mind. He walked to his bed and laid down on it, still thinking about that one time back in Mirkwood with Milyla....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amin mela lle." A tall raven haired, blue/gray eyed elven woman sat beside Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, beside a small pond hidden deep in the forest of Mirkwood. She had her head on his shoulder, and her feet in the water.  
"Amin mela lle, Milyla." Legolas replied, with a grin on his face. He leaned back on his hands, as did Milyla. She turned from the water to turn and sit on top of him, giggling.  
"Why did I ever agree to love such a copycat elf?" She smiled at him and leaned down close to his face as he lay down on the ground.  
"Maybe it was my princely charm? Or my money. Who knows? Maybe it was because the elves of Imladris aren't good enough for you."  
"I doubt that. You know as well as I do Elrohir wanted me to agree to marry him."  
"How does that make the elves of Imladris any better? It just means Elrohir loved you. Enough to let you go with the one who cared for more."  
"I still care for Elrohir, as a brother though." Milyla and Legolas closed their eyes as Milyla kissed him softly on the lips. "You are another story, melamin*."  
"I see, and you, mela en' coiamin*, are another story I suppose."  
"Is there another you befriend?"  
"Does the lady Arwen count?"  
"In that case, I am another story." She kissed him again, and left herself fall on him. Entranced by her kiss, Legolas took no notice of her falling on him. He grabbed her face, and kissed her more, with more passion....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas? Legolas wake up!" Somebody was shaking him. Legolas opened his eyes enough to see Elendil standing over him.  
"What is it Elendil?"  
"It's Milyla! She's been found!!!" Legolas shot up knocking Elendil in the head.  
"What?!"  
"You've been sleeping for a month. Milyla was found last night. Elrohir was out by the borders practicing with a sword when something hit against his. After a while, he was injured, it was then Milyla reveiled herself, and saw who she had been fighting. Elrohir was too hurt to notice who it was, so he struck in the stomach, and now Lord Elrond wishes everyone in Imladris to be awoken for a council."  
"She's been found? Where is she? Is she alright? What happened?" Legolas' ears had stopped working after hearing she had been found.  
"Legolas, dress in your most elegant clothing. Lord Elrond wishes it of everyone. And than get to the Council." Elendil left and want to the other rooms in Imladris. Legolas dressed quickly, and nearly ran to the Council. ~*~*~*~*~  
Light was blinding. She couldn't see very well. Then, a shadow covered the light, allowing her to open her eyes. She couldn't see well.  
"Milyla. Cormamin lindua ele lle*. Welcome home, daughter of Imladris." Milyla recognized the voice.  
"Ada? Ada is that you?" Milyla's voice had changed. What had once been a sweet, kind, silky voice had turned gravely from sickness.  
"Yes, yeldë, it is I." Her father appeared before her as her vision returned. He still had the same raven hair, and blue/gray eyes, yet his face told of many years since their last meeting. "Sut naa lle*?"  
"Better than for many years. Tell me, Ada, what has become of Legolas of Mirkwood?" A slight smile appeared on Orme's face as he looked at his daughter.  
"I would think you would ask that. He is here in Imladris. I am about to attend the Council. Would you like me to ask for him to come to see you after Council?"  
"Please. Have him come alone as well."  
"I will do that. Welcome home Milyla." Orme smiled, kissed his daughter on the head, and walked to the Council.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Ada- Father  
  
Yeldë- Daughter  
  
Amin delotha lle- I hate you  
  
Amin mela lle- I love you  
  
Melamin- My love  
  
Mela en' coiamin- Love of my life  
  
Cormamin lindua ele lle- My heart sings to see thee  
  
Sut naa lle- How are you? 


	3. The Courting and Talk of Imladris' Daugh...

Writer's Note: Same disclaimer, but Orme was mine. Stupid me forgot that. And Milyla's mother, brothers, and sisters are all mine. And Legolas' cousins Eowéniel and Celoril are my own little creations that, well you'll see.  
  
"Lady Milyla. Lady Milyla, wake up. Please wake up." Milyla could hear her name be called, but only faintly remembered who it was.  
"Aren't you one of the princesses?" Milyla managed to cough out.  
"Yes, tancave. I am Elendil, the youngest daughter of Undomiel and Elessar. You might know him as Estel." Milyla smiled.  
"That I do. Estel. Hmm. So he and Arwen married at last?"  
"I guess. I know little of my parents before I was born."  
"I can only imagine Elrond's happiness." Milyla laughed a bit, whilst Elendil just looked as if she was very confused.  
"I do not understand the joke Lady Milyla."  
"Let's just say your grandfather Elrond didn't have his heart set on his daughter marrying a Man who wasn't king of Gondor and Arnor. In fact, that was the only thing that would have allowed Estel and Arwen to marry. Therefore I suppose you are a princess of Gondor and Arnor."  
"That I am. Lord Elrond sent me to wake you before Legolas came."  
"He's here then?"  
"And waiting."  
"Can you send him in?"  
"Of course." Elendil turned away from Milyla and walked out of Milyla's rooms. About a second later Legolas entered, seeming a bit nervous.  
"I would have thought you would be used to coming in here. Unless my memory is failing, you came in about, hmm, maybe fifty times a day." Milyla giggled at the confused look on Legolas' face as she spoke. "Amin mela lle, Legolas Greenleaf."  
"Amin mela lle, Lady Milyla of Imladris." They laughed for a moment until Legolas nearly ran from the doorway to Milyla's bed, where he proceeded to hug her as much as possible.  
"Legolas, you're choking me." Milyla pushed him back and giggled again. She then pulled his face to hers locking him in a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You see the same evil that would before have killed me, had it not been for my sons." Elrond stood on a balcony across a garden from Milyla's rooms, yet it could be plainly see what was going on, because Elendil had forgotten to shut the curtains.  
"Heruamin, Estel was a mortal. Legolas is an elf. It is more he's a prince, but for me, any man or elf, or hobbit or dwarf for that matter, that she loves is fine by me. The main point is that she's in love. How can we deny our children love? Lady Undomiel still found ways to be with him though he was a ranger. If I forbid them to marry, they will still find ways to see each other." Orme smiled as he thought of what had happened when he had actually forbidden Legolas and Milyla to speak to each other. "Besides, since when is love evil, Elrond Halfelven?"  
"Since it tore my family apart. Elledan died for Elrohir, Arwen gave away her immortality for Estel, and my wife died. Try and tell me something else tore my family apart."  
"Elledan died for Elrohir because Elrohir was hurt, and the younger of the two. Arwen loved Estel more than Luthien loved Beren. And Lady Celebrian was killed of another accord. Only Elledan and Arwen left Imladris for good for family and love. Please, heruamin, no one here did anything wrong. In fact, I for one am pleased to see Milyla in love, with Legolas none-the-less. They are good for each other." Orme smiled once again and way away, leaving Elrond to think about his family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You copycat elf! Auta miqula orqu!" Milyla pushed Legolas from her.  
"I'd much rather kiss you however." Legolas put his hands over her eyes, crept around behind her and placed his arms underneath hers, hugging her tightly to him. Her hair blew into his face from the soft wind that flowed throughout Imladris and its gardens and waters. He kissed her neck and she gritted her teeth.  
"I'll get you back, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, if it's the last thing I do." She smiled and tilted her head back into his shoulder, then let her head fall down in a way so that her neck was placed right for Legolas.  
"You would, but you're making this too easy for me. At this rate, I'd have more fun courting Undomiel."  
"But she is stubborn and married, so therefore its plain you would rather court me. Also, I do happen to be the one who is here right now, and would kill for you." Milyla pushed him into the lake they were by, getting pulled in as well because Legolas was tugging on her ankle. "OWW!!! GET OFF OF ME NOW!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir sat in a garden a small way off from the lake that Legolas and Milyla were currently getting pushed and pulled into. He heard Milyla scream, and he ran to the lake, coming to see it was only Legolas. "What have you done now Legolas?"  
"Nothing," the elven prince replied innocently.  
"He pulled me in the water!" Milyla retorted.  
"Nothing less than you deserve I should think, Lady Milyla." Elrohir crept closer to the water, being very sure not to get too close to Milyla. In half a second he was also in the water soaking wet.  
"I hope your clothes aren't steam dry only." Legolas laughed  
"ARRRGH!!!" 


	4. Meddlesome Family and Some Sibling Rival...

Disclaimer: Finally, welcome Legolas' annoying cousins. Oh, and Elrond makes a visit to his dear daughter. Natila still feels left out and more of the Princesses of Gondor and Arnor are named. Also, for your reference, I have here Milyla's names. To Legolas she is known as "My-lie-la", to her family "Me-lie-la", to Imladris "Me-lay-la", To Elrond and his family "Lady of Wind" , or "Free Sprit", to Aragorn "Testy Half-sister", to Mirkwood "Lady Me-lay-la of Imladris", to Lothlorien "Princess of Half-elvens Me-lay- la", and to all others(With exception) "Lady Me-lay-la of Imladris". From this chapter on, all names other than just different pronunciations of Milyla(Legolas', her family's, Imladris') will be put into effect.*=Elrond and Arwen sometimes call her Me-lie-la instead of Lady of Wind, or Free Sprit. I didn't have this before because I didn't think of it. So, as you can tell, this is gonna get more complicated.  
  
Chapter Four: Meddlesome Family and Some Sibling Rivalry  
  
"Estel! Estel! Please, help me!" Milyla cried out in the middle of the night. Her voice was strong again, and she woke all of Imladris. Elrond and Elrohir were the first to go running, as neither had been asleep, each for his own reason. Elrond reach her room first, as his own was the closest.  
"Milyla*" Elrond shook her awake clearly worried about her. Elrohir came next.  
"Is she alright Ada?" He had a look of concern on his face, which nowadays did not look out of place. However, to the awaking Milyla it looked scary.  
AH! LEGOLAS! ELRO-" Elrond clamped a hand over her mouth, god forbid some part of Imladris or other lands that hadn't woken with her crying out before, wake up now.  
"Shhh. Lady of Wind, all is safe, all is cared for. What troubles you?" Elrond removed his hand to allow for Milyla to talk. Also because in her panic she had bit his hand which hurt tremendously. "And what causes you to bite others?"  
"I meant no harm Lord Elrond, yet I was in a panic, for the many years I have known Elrohir, he doesn't have a look of concern on his face." Elrond and Milyla laughed, however Elrohir just crossed his arms looking grumpy. "No harm meant to you either Elrohir." Elrond laughed, as did Legolas, making his presence known.  
"Perhaps it's just me, but she seems to be showing you the same respect you show to everyone else Elrohir." Elrond said with a smile.  
"It's not just you. Elrohir shows respect to none but you, Lord Elrond." Elrohir glared at Legolas as he said this.  
"I resent that, Legolas. I'll have you know I also respect Estel, and, well, uh, Eldarion!" Elrohir said at last.  
"And how many of them happen to be here right now?"  
"HELLO! HAVE YOU TWO FORGOTTEN ME HERE?" yelled Milyla. Legolas and Elrohir turned towards Milyla and blushed. "I thought so."  
"Lady of Wind, what was in your dream?" Elrond asked, losing patience with his son and Legolas.  
"Well, it began as normal as any other a dream, for me at any rate, with myself falling asleep. But then, my mind seemed to turn back into time, and I relived what I thought had been Estel's death." Milyla took a breath and continued, while Legolas kneeled next to her to hold her hand. "He fell over a mountain side, but then he came back. Then, I was attacked by the people of Gondor, before crying out." She looked nervous, and was sweating heavily.  
"Milyla, would this be what you were dreaming of last night?" Legolas asked with sympathy.  
"Legolas, I think that would be something to discuss at another time," she replied through clenched teeth.  
"No, Legolas, please enlighten us on how you would know what she was dreaming of last night?" said Elrohir. He smirked and Legolas gave him a sharp glare.  
"It was nothing. She was just crying last night, and when I came into her room this morning, she told me she had had a bad dream." Elrohir gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. Just then, a yell came from the entrance to Imladris, and Legolas looked at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed.  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF OF MIRKWOOD! COME OUT HERE NOW!" Elrohir looked out the window to see two blonde elves staring up at him.  
"Eowéniel and Celoril! He's up here!"  
"Elrohir!"  
"They are your cousins Legolas."  
"I hate them."  
"As does the rest of Imladris, yet we welcome them."  
"Only to their faces."  
"Would you two shut up? They're coming." Elrond gave a glare to his son and Legolas as the door burst open, and two identical tall blonde blue- eyed elves ran up Legolas, who gave a look that said "Help me" as he became buried under his cousins, who were taller than him.  
"Legolas! Oh, how you've grown! Every time we come to Imladris or Mirkwood you are never there." The female elf spoke up. She had softer features than the other one, making that pretty much the only difference in appearance between them.  
"Dear cousin Eowéniel! I would love to stay and talk, but Milyla and I-"  
"Were just finishing up their talk. I think that's about it, right Legolas?" Milyla gave him a look that said "you haven't seen them in a while, go and hang out with them." He returned it with one that said "I hate them!" "Oh Legolas, go and visit your cousins."  
"I was just about to say, Celoril, how have you been holding up?"  
"My sister is a nightmare; please explain to me how it seems I am holding up."  
"Celoril! How would you like it if Father found out you call me a nightmare? Anyway, you go visit with dear cousin Legolas; I would like to talk to Milyla." Milyla gave a forced smile, while seeming to plead at Legolas with her eyes, who just shook his head, smiled, and walked out the door with Celoril, followed by Elrohir and Elrond.  
"Eowéniel, I must go actually. Please, could you leave while I get dressed?"  
"Of course!" Eowéniel walked out of the room, Milyla quickly shoved a light blue dress over her head. She heard Eowéniel talking to her outside her bedroom door. Milyla was quick to brush her hair and go out to the balcony. Just her luck, her room was three floors from the ground. Thank the Valar she was an elf. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and jumped. She waited for the landing, but it never came, at least, not a landing onto the hard ground. She heard a crunch, and opened her eyes.  
"Elrond! Oh, dear, sorry." She has landed quite ungracefully on top of Elrond. He gave her a weak smile, and hobbled off to where his son sat on one of two horses, laughing at them. "Elrohir! Shut it! Where are you going?"  
"Where else my dear, but to Lothlorien. Celeborn has asked us, by request of Galadriel, by request of darling little Sis, to come to Lothlorien to see her. Actually, Galadriel wanted Father to come. Arwen said something about her annoying brother it appears." Elrohir gave a small laugh. "And what are you doing down here, besides jumping off of balconies onto Lords of Imladris?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Now you see what a horror she is, don't you?"  
"Oh yes. Anyway, M'lord, I must be off."  
"Off to where?" Elrohir raised his left eyebrow at her.  
"I have my place Elrohir. As do you, with your father and sister."  
"And at a later time, with my brother and mother. You are right, Free Sprit. I shall take my now pained father and ride to Lothlorien."  
"You are the only one left to give us hope Lady of Wind." Elrond said. "Although you can never replace Arwen, and you know that, you give us hope. Maybe you should have been given the name Estel, not Aragorn." They all laughed, and Elrohir and Elrond rode off to Lothlorien, while Milyla continued her journey away from Legolas' cousin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Galadriel, what troubles him?" Natila was clearly concerned as she stood there, beside her sister Galadriel and her brother Eldarion. Faramir was also obviously concerned. As Estel was dieing, Eldarion was beginning to fail at his job of King of Gondor. Eldarion simply looked at the floor, not willing to look at anyone as his sister gave her answer.  
"I know not what troubles him, he seems fine to my eye. Maybe he misses Naneth, I do not know. That is what I would assume." Galadriel looked around her. In a line standing before Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, and Lilth, Arwen's friend, were her, Eldarion, Natila, Kelis, and Galilia. Her three youngest sisters were accompanying the Elves in their homes, caring for them. She sighed to herself, and stared straight ahead again, towards Faramir, who began to pace.  
"Princess, with all due respect, I know them very well. If he simply missed Lady Arwen, he would tell you so. It is something else." Lilth had a quiet voice, but in the still room it seemed very loud indeed.  
"However, it makes plenty of sense Galadriel would know, as she forbids all of us, with the exception of Eldarion, from ever seeing Ada."  
"Natila! How dare you! You must learn to hold your tongue. While you are a princess, you do not get the exact same privileges you do with your parents around, and this includes your mouth." Eowyn, it could be seen, was overly-irritated with Natila, which confused her. Natila was quiet, and right.  
  
Okay, before you start to yell at me for taking too long, I couldn't decide if I wanted to make chapter four and chapter five and possibly chapter six one chapter, or not. I'm not. So shush and keep your flying forks to yourself. Oh, and to my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Roses-and-Rue: ...... 1) There is a reason why. 2) Well, sad as this is to admit, I didn't know that! 3) Once again, there is a reason why. 4) How many daughters did he have than? From everything I've ever read, it just says several. There was no certain number. 5) It's fan fiction. GET OVER IT! 6)... She has a purpose, and it will be revealed. Near the end. And, as an additional note, I never mean to be mean to my reviewers, just pointing out something to this one. crazy4X5-494: I have no idea. But how else do we expect them to get dry? Heavenstar3: Thank you so much! 


End file.
